teen_justicefandomcom-20200214-history
Jayce and Aubrey
Overview Despite the clique differences (Aubrey being a loner and Jayce being the popular quarterback), Aubrey befriends Jayce when he joins Teen Justice, but Jayce worries about being seen with Aubrey because he is scared it will damage his reputation. Although at first he is scared by her aggressive/forward nature, Jayce finds himself largely attracted to her. He said that her voice moved him; it touched his heart. However, the pair continues to feel attracted to one another. Aubrey continuously feels down when seeing Jayce and Priscilla together as her crush on him never dies. Jayce also compares Priscilla with Aubrey a lot and asks her at one point why she can't be more like Aubrey; listening to him and respecting his feelings. Their friendship is strong throughout the first thirteen episodes with secret love undertones. Episodes S1= Fearlessness A Wedding Sectionals Jayce returns to Glee to help out at Sectionals and tells Aubrey that it's time for her to take the spotlight and perform. He shares a smile with her and jokingly says "Don't screw it up." During Aubrey performance of Love Me Like You Do, Aubrey looks at Jayce and he smiles, hinting that they might love each other. Jayce is moved by Aubrey's song. At the end of Boom Clap, they hug and Aubrey kisses his cheeks. A Teen Justice Christmas My Brother's Keeper Love Hurts Sadie Hawkins Vulnerability A Star Is Torn Boys and Girls On Film Born This Way Sexual Scandals Secrets Funeral The Music Master Songs S1= ;Duets Ep4f (11) iwd4u.jpg|I Would Die 4 U (Duets)|link=I Would Die 4 U Song na.jpg|No Air (Duets)|link=No Air Song_inv.jpg|It Must Have Been Love (Invitational)|link=It Must Have Been Love Song_aty.jpg|Here We Go Again (A Wedding)|link=Here We Go Again Song_lc.jpg|Last Christmas (A Teen Justice Christmas)|link=Last Christmas Song atm.jpg|A Thousand Years (Love Hurts)|link=A Thousand Years ;Sang Together ;Related Songs * All I See Is Gold by Bridgit Mendler (Pilot) * Take a Bow by Rihanna (Pilot) * Suit & Tie by Justin Timberlake ft. Jay Z (Duets) * Love Me Like You Do by Ellie Goulding (Sectionals) * The First Noel by Traditional (A Teen Justice Christmas) * Tell Him by The Exciters (Sadie Hawkins) * No Scrubs by TLC (Sadie Hawkins) * I Only Have Eyes for You by The Flamingos (Sadie Hawkins) * Love To Burn by Alexz Johnson (Born This Way) * Sleazy by Ke$ha (Theatrically) * Dear Future Husband/Dance With Me Tonight by Meghan Trainor/Olly Murs (A Wedding) * Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree by Brenda Lee (A Teen Justice Christmas) * Silent Night by Traditional (A Teen Justice Christmas) * P.Y.T (Pretty Young Thing) by Michael Jackson (Love Hurts) * Silly Love Songs by Paul McCarthey and Wings (Love Hurts) * Shooting Star by Owl City (A Star Is Born) * Old Time Rock & Roll/Danger Zone by Bob Seger/Kenny Loggins (Boys and Girls On Film) * Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend/Material Girl by Madonna/Marilyn Monroe (Boys and Girls On Film) * Unchained Melody by The Righteous Brothers (Boys and Girls On Film) * Footloose by Kenny Loggins (Boys and Girls On Film) |-| S2= ;Duets Ep4f_(14).jpg|Waiting For a Girl Like You (The Plays The Thing)|link=Waiting For a Girl Like You ep4f (13).jpg|Stay (Broken Innocence)|link=Stay Ep4f (16655440).jpg|Over and Over Again (Signature Love)|link=Over and Over Again ikwydls.jpg|I Know What You Did Last Summer (The June Galloway Effect)|link=I Know What You Did Last Summer ep4f (42).jpg|One (I'm Coming Home)|link=One ;Sang Together ;Related Songs |-| S3= ;Duets Ep4f_(61).jpg|Hate That I Love You (Comeback)|link=Hate That I Love You Ep4f_(56).jpg|Here We Go Again (Title)|link=Here We Go Again Song_eonikndk.jpg|Pretending (The Guest List)|link=Pretending Ep4f_(76).jpg|Right Here, Right Now (The One That Got Away)|link=Right Here, Right Now ;Sang Together ;Related Songs |-| S4= ;Sang Together ;Related Songs * Battlefield by Lea Michele (Fight to The Finish) * Family by Teen Justice (Moment for Life) * If You Love Me by Ns Yoon G ft. Jay Park (Moment for Life) * Everytime by Britney Spears (Moment for Life) |-| S5= ;Duets ep4f (2e5).jpg|I Just Can't Stop Loving You (The Project)|link=I Just Can't Stop Loving You ;Sang Together ;Related Songs * Daylight by Maroon 5 (New Beginnings) * We Belong Together by Mariah Carey (A Whole New World) * Lead The Way by Mariah Carey (Opening Night) * Never Too Far by Mariah Carey (Opening Night) Category:Relationships